


Cats & Landlords

by maelstrom (hungrymoot)



Category: 2NE1, K-pop
Genre: Apartment AU, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrymoot/pseuds/maelstrom
Summary: [originally posted on tumblr] “I know we just met yesterday but the landlord is coming over and I have 2 cats please hang out with them for a few hours” AU.
Relationships: Lee Chaerin|CL/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Cats & Landlords

**Author's Note:**

> Looking through my scenarios, this was the sole thing I wrote for 2ne1 that wasn't part of some challenge. I had taken the prompt from some prompt list, but I had it saved on my computer so I don't quite know where I got it from. Either way, please enjoy.

You could just see her, making her rounds down the floor. You hated it when your landlady decided to make her special “surprise” visits. They were always easy to notice, considering the college kid on the first floor would always run up to each floor, blaring some metal song off his cellphone. It was the silently agreed upon warning for you and your neighbors. You didn’t always interact with them, but you liked them all well enough that you had managed to work out a system.

She had just disappeared into your neighbor’s apartment, and she would be on yours any moment. She always seemed to get to your apartment around supper time and would insist on eating with you. Of course, she was always “invited”, though you would never ask her to stay over. She would just stay there and not leave. Sometimes, it felt like hours before she would leave.

Sitting with your chin on the windowsill by your front door, the blinds resting on your head, you stared out, expecting to see her pop out of the neighbor’s apartment and come to your door. You were going to be prepared this time. Maybe you’d be able to convince her you were busy and she couldn’t stay…

A meow from behind you caught your attention, and you swiftly turned away from the window, only for the string of the blinds to get caught in your hair.

“Ow, ow, ow ow!” you shouted, trying to untangle it. It wouldn’t come, so you took a deep breath and yanked your head away from it, feeling several hairs come out. Staring at it, you could see the knot of hair that had stayed behind. Delicately reaching a hand back, you touched the back of your head to see if a hole was left. Nope. It was fine.

“Captain Underpants, Doctor Frankenstein, we need to get you out of here, pronto!” you said once you were back on track. Both your cats seemed to regard you, but only Captain Underpants responded with a small “meow”. Doctor Frankenstein started licking his junk.

Your landlady was not fond of animals. In fact, it was technically against the lease to even have pets. The only exception was the old man on the first floor. He had a seeing-eye dog. Which was weird because he wasn’t blind. He was only blind when he didn’t want to do something. Also, he made awesome banana bread and was always bringing you some, so you couldn’t complain very much.

At any rate, you needed to take Captain Underpants and Doctor Frankenstein to one of your neighbors until your visit was over. It was another one of the silent agreements you and your neighbors had. The kids on your floor really liked your cats and often brought them treats, thus making their parents fond on them (since it essentially led to you taking the little munchkins off their hands for a while). Anyone else didn’t seem to mind since they thought of your landlady as a bit of a tyrant.

Tucking one cat under either arm, you shuffled out of your apartment in just your socks so your footsteps wouldn’t make noise. You went past the door closest to yours and knocked lightly on the next one over. The family that lived here were your typical go-to’s to hide your cats. They would already know you were coming.

“Why aren’t they answering?” you muttered to yourself, knocking again. It was really a difficult task to do since you were holding a cat. You tried again; the action annoyed Doctor Frankenstein, and he scurried out of your grasp to settle awkwardly on your shoulder, kind of like a parrot. You pressed one ear against the door. There were no noises at all. And, then it dawned on you.

They weren’t home.

“Oh, no, no, no, no,” you whispered to yourself in a rush. You spun on the spot. Where did you take them now?

The old man downstairs? No, his dog didn’t like them. The lady on the floor above you with the lazy eye? Oh, wait. No, she told you she had company over this weekend.

You could hear voices just inside your neighbor’s door; your landlady was getting ready to leave.

In a rush of panic, you went to the first door on your floor. The woman living in it had only moved in about three days ago, and you had only met her once, but she had seemed nice enough. Surely, she wouldn’t mind watching two cats for a few hou- minutes, right?

You knocked on her door rapidly, switching from looking at the door’s surface to staring at the offending door your landlady was behind.

The door opened after a few moments, revealing your new neighbor. You stared at her, blankly. Was she this hot when you met her yesterday? …Was your mouth hanging open?

No time for that!

“Hey, Chaerin!” you said, hurriedly. Her name was Chaerin, right? You were pretty sure that was what she had introduced herself as. Before she could possibly ask why you were carrying two cats awkwardly and forcing your way into her apartment, you continued, “So, um, you like cats, right? Can you babysit mine for a couple of hours? I’ll be right back.” You shoved Captain Underpants into her hands as Doctor Frankenstein casually jumped off your shoulder to the floor.

“Yeah, sure,” Chaerin replied, staring down at your cat that was so unceremoniously forced upon her. “But, wh-”

You could hear the door next door unlock, as if you had supersonic hearing.

“I’ll explain later!” you replied, running out of her apartment.

You could hear the door opening as you passed it, but you flung yourself into your own apartment, tripping on some wayward shoes on your way in. You kicked your door shut, feeling yourself inflate with elation. 

“Success,” you whispered to yourself as you rolled over onto your back. You only had a few moments of rest as you heard the knock on your door, and your landlady calling your name out. With a sigh, you got up.

Time for tea and crumpets and all that jazz.

* * *

Boy, that woman could talk. You felt exhausted, even though you hadn’t really done anything at all. Your landlady had only just left your apartment to go harass the next sucker, and you were waiting until she was allowed inside so you could sneak back over to Chaerin’s.

Once you heard the door close behind her, you quietly let yourself out and ran down the hallway until you reached Chaerin’s door, knocking on it lightly. She opened it after only a couple of knocks.

“Oh, hey,” she said, brightly, once she saw you. You noted she was carrying Captain Underpants, who seemed quite content in her arms. That was odd for you. Captain Underpants, while overall very friendly, was not one to warm up to strangers that quickly, but he seemed to like Chaerin well enough. “How was the visit?” You could tell by the way she said it that her own visit had already tuned her into how living here was going to turn out.

“Fine, except she kept eating my food and watching tv,” you replied. Under your breath, you muttered, “I think that might be illegal.” Louder since you meant for Chaerin to hear, you said, “I can take them back now. Sorry for bothering you with them.”

“They weren’t a bother at all,” Chaerin replied, stroking Captain Underpants. You could have sworn he had started purring.

The two of you stood awkwardly in her doorway, as if unsure of what to do. You supposed you might as well just tuck a cat under either arm and take them home, but then you heard a door at the end of the hallway open and your landlady’s voice came filtering out. She was done already. You had forgotten that it was only you on your floor she liked to impose on for hours on end.

“You want to come in?” Chaerin asked, jerking a thumb into her apartment. You had frozen at the noise, but her words relaxed you.

“Yes, please,” you replied. She stepped out of the way and allowed you inside.

She led the way over to her sitting area, and both of you settled onto the floor by the table. Doctor Frankenstein seemed to come out of nowhere and curled up in your lap, promptly falling asleep.

“Guess I’m staying a while,” you said, petting your cat. He had stretched out, looking like a furry lump in your lap. Chaerin giggled softly.

“I guess so,” she replied. She shifted her position so she could hold onto Captain Underpants better. He seemed to like that. “Does this happen often?”

“More than it should,” you replied, looking up at her. Wow, she really was beautiful. It was no wonder that she managed to make you pause in your panic earlier. She wasn’t even done up in a fancy way, but she was still gorgeous. If it was up to you, you could just sit here all evening, staring at her.

…Oh no, you were going to turn into that creeper who sat by your window, waiting to see if your neighbor came out so you could rush out and “coincidentally” bump into her on your way out. You could already feel the crush growing in your mind, watching her snuggle with your fluffy cat.

“Captain Underpants really likes you,” you said without thinking. Chaerin looked up at you, down at your cat, and then back at you.

“…You named your cat Captain Underpants?” she asked.

“…Yes.”

“What’s the other one named?”

“….Doctor Frankenstein.” You heard her stifle a laugh, which she turned into a weird cough. “Hey, don’t make fun. He’s a doctor.”

This time, Chaerin was unable to stop herself from laughing, falling over from her seated position so she was lying on the floor. Captain Underpants must have sensed danger as he darted from Chaerin’s hold the moment she tipped over. You found the sound of her laugh really attractive, and it brought a smile to your face. Once she finally calmed herself down, she turned her gaze to you.

“Well, just so you know, you can bring Doctor Frankenstein and Captain Underpants over whenever you want,” she said.

“Really?” you asked. Having another option for your cats to have a hideout was great.

“Really,” Chaerin replied, sitting up. “So, do you want to stay for dinner?”

You had already eaten with your landlady, but the offer to stay and talk with Chaerin some more couldn’t be passed up. “Yeah, sure,” you answered. Chaerin stood up to go to the kitchen, though you remained on the floor. “Sorry, I can’t help.”

“It’s cool,” she said. She threw you a grin. “The doctor needs a nap. He’s probably so busy with his work and all.” She took off to the kitchen, and you stared after her, admiring her ass.

…Oh no, you really were turning into the creepy neighbor.

Oh well. You were fine with being resigned to that fate.

Somewhere behind the couch, you heard Captain Underpants meow.


End file.
